1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to an electronic device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an optical film, a method of manufacturing the optical film, and an electronic device including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic device (e.g., a mobile device, etc.) is often used in an outdoor environment (i.e., in an environment in which various light sources exist), increasing the outdoor visibility of a display included in the electronic device becomes important. However, the outdoor visibility of the display may be degraded because an incident light is reflected on a surface of the display in the outdoor environment. Thus, a conventional method of disposing an anti-glare film on the display has been used in order to reduce a reflection of the incident light.